


pablo's mad

by Gilma_0312



Category: The Backyardigans
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Guns, M/M, Stupidity, Swearing, Torture, Violence, Yandere, and uniqua, get your hands of my man, is - Freeform, is a bitch, mad - Freeform, pablo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilma_0312/pseuds/Gilma_0312
Summary: pablo was done with uniqua's shit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

I flopped onto the picnic table. I was soooo done with uNiQuEa. That tHoT thought she could interrupt MY majestic dancing with her fReAkIn DoTs. No no Pablo was done with her stupidity. He was losing brain cells everyday. But seeing her talk to TYRONE was the last straw. That was MY SENPAI. 

I walked up to the dumb bitch and slapped her with my flipper. Then I shot her with a gun, however I didn't want her to die yet, he wanted her to suffer.she lay there eyes closed in pain on the floor. He used his beautiful magic hat to heal her. She awoke with a gasp her eyes wide open.

“P-Pablo? Wh-wha what happened?” she asked she looks around

“What do you remember?” I ask

“The last thing I remember is actually ,I-I don't know, all I remember is pain.” 

I chuckle, my eyes full of promise to hurt her. “Oh well are you ok?” I ask,my full voice full of fake worry. I think maybe if I can lure her to my secret basement no one will hear her screams and I can torture her all I want.

I helped her up and ask “Hey if you want, You wanna get some teletubby shaped coffee beans?”

“Oh really, yeah sure.” she follows me to my secret layer I quickly grabbed her and push her down onto the floor. I use my Hat to magically bind her so she doesn't escape.

“P-Pablo w-w-w-what are you doing?” asks her voice full of fear.

“Oh Uniqua you should have kept your hands to yourself and not gotten in my way, but you put your hands on MY SENPAI AND THAT'S NOT ACCEPTABLE.” I quickly calm down and focus on dragger her to a chair 

I spend hours and hours torturing her, her screams are like music to my ears “Do you understand now? DON'T TOUCH MY SENPAI, or else i'll have to bring you back here and you don't want that do you?” she nods her head tears leak from the corners of her eyes.

“Ok im gonna let you go but if i see you even breathing in the same direction as Senpai I will drag you here and it's gonna be MUCH Much much worse.” I giggle “you won't go near him ok, promise?”

She nods her head and I let her go the binds are gone and she runs well limps out of my layer her cuts and wounds leaving a trail of blood behind her.

ONE WEEK LATER   
The next day uniqua killed herself, it was bloody, they say her blood was everywhere guts spilled on the floor. I guess that's what happens when you can't keep your promise and start flirting with my senpai and we all know that’s not acceptable. I go back to the picnic table and take pictures of my senpai from a distance. I could stay here for hours, I take out a small bag I open it and take out some of tyrone’s hair I took while he was sleeping, I inhale the smell, Mmm it smells like fresh cut strawberries.I can’t wait until I see him again.

The end


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys me and my friend will be making another chapter so stay tooned for that in like a week tho or maybe a month idk man writters block ya know

**Author's Note:**

> ok so me and my girlfriend wrote this cause we were bored but um its trash we are very aware but why not post it for the people cause ye thx


End file.
